


say you're mine

by quakeriders



Series: feysand kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Feysand Kinktober 2019, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: He was expecting Feyre to be unpacking the boxes by herself, silently huffing and puffing and looking up every now and then to check if he was there already.What he didn’t expect was to see her lounging on the settee, a glass filled with sparkling champagne dangling from one hand while the other gripped another guy’s arm.kinktober, day 03: possessiveness or jealousy, rough, spanking





	say you're mine

Rhys entered the gallery, lowering his umbrella and cursing under his breath. He was almost an hour late and was mentally flipping through all the things that had gone wrong so that he could present them all to his girlfriend to properly explain his lateness.

He was expecting Feyre to be unpacking the boxes by herself, silently huffing and puffing and looking up every now and then to check if he was there already.

What he didn’t expect was to see her lounging on the settee, a glass filled with sparkling champagne dangling from one hand while the other gripped another guy’s arm.

She was also laughing - that sparkling laugh brighter and sweeter than the drink in her hands - and her blue-grey eyes were filled with joy.

Something swooped through his stomach at the sight of her, carefree and happy and utterly relaxed while sharing an entirely too small seat with Tarquin of all people.

Tarquin, who had never hidden his interest in Feyre. Tarquin, who was a great friend to both Feyre and Rhys. Tarquin, who now was looking at Feyre with a soft smile and something like longing in his eyes.

Rhys hated the feeling that seeped into his heart. Hated the way his jaw clenched and his hands roughly dropped his umbrella. He hated how he made a sound like a cough to pull Feyre’s attention from Tarquin and direct it towards him.

When they turned, Tarquin’s smile faltered, the expression in his eyes melting away. But Feyre’s smile grew, a small yelp falling from her lips and then she was on her feet, discarding the glass and hurrying towards him.

"Babe! What took you so long?"

She reached him in a rush, slamming her body into his, not caring about his wet coat or expressionless face. Feyre placed a quick kiss to his lips and blinked up at him. When he didn’t immediately return her smile, Feyre’s own began to drop. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

At the sign of genuine worry that lined her features, Rhys shook off this twisted feeling and eased one of his trademark smirks onto his face. "I’m good, babe. Nothing’s wrong. Expect I have a flat tire and public transportation sucks."

She chuckled in response, stretching her arms and showing off the bright room. "How does it look? We’ve made quite the progress."

And Rhys looked. Indeed, most of the boxes had been unpacked. Empty and painted canvases alike were leaning against pillars and walls and everywhere, Feyre’s supplies were strewn around. It was a complete mess. But at least, they had unpacked the boxes.

"Messy." Rhys said, but seeing her dreams come true made him smile genuinely down at her.

"Hello, Rhys." Tarquin greeted, rising from his seat and slipping his hands into his pockets.

Feyre seemingly remembering that Tarquin was still here spun around and grabbed his arm once more. "Thank you so, _so_ much Tarquin. I don’t think I would have survived without your help today."

"It’s nothing, truly-" Tarquin began, but Feyre stopped him when she leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and beamed at him.

"No, you’re my saviour."

Again that feeling beat in Rhys’ heart and he bit into the side of his cheek to stop himself from grimacing. Tarquin’s eyes met his, something like an apology in them even as his dark cheeks flushed and he pulled his arm from Feyre’s grip.

"I really should get going. Varian’s cooking for the family and I shouldn’t be late."

Rhys wasn’t sure if he was imagining the slight tremble in the other man’s voice, but it made him feel only worse.

Rhys could understand being affected by Feyre like that. Hell, he still lost his breath whenever Feyre smiled at him. But for Tarquin to feel that way about Rhys’ girlfriend, it made him want to pull Feyre into his arms and snarl into Tarquin’s face.

Tarquin reached for his coat and while he put it on, Feyre turned to look at Rhys. Her brows furrowed and she bit her bottom lip, before whispering, "You look weird."

Rhys just reached for her, cupping her face and tracing her cheekbone with his thumb. Feyre let out a quiet, satisfied hum and closed her eyes. Feeling Tarquin’s eyes on them, Rhys leaned down and pressed his lips to Feyre’s. Lightly at first, but she sighed against his mouth, but Rhys let his tongue swipe over her bottom lip and deepened their kiss.

He knew that Feyre had forgotten Tarquin, had likely forgotten where they were as she met his tongue with hers and her mouth parted for him to explore.

His other hand slipped around her, fingers flat against the small of her back and pulled her closer. Feyre let out a small whine as Rhys’ teeth lightly pulled at her bottom lip and once he was sure that she was breathless, he pulled away.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, blinking and looking around. Then, her gaze found Tarquin standing by the doors and she gave him a lazy smile.

"Um, yeah." Tarquin said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Bye, then."

Rhys let out a rough sound as his own goodbye and Feyre just waved until the door fell shut and she turned to look back at Rhys.

He didn’t hide his self-satisfied smile and as Feyre took him in, her eyes turned to slits and she pursed her lips. "You did that on purpose."

He let go of her back and shrugged. "So what if I did? Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?"

She looked at him, truly looked at him. In a way that seemed to read his every thought and insecurity and finally, Feyre let out a small sigh. "You’re jealous?"

Rhys snorted softly, cracking his neck and finally taking off his own coat. "So what if I am?"

He was feeling strangely defensive about this. He knew that he shouldn’t feel that way, that there was no reason for him to feel that way and that if he were a better man, he shouldn’t feel that way. But-

Feyre let out a disbelieving laugh. "That’s ridiculous. You have no reason to be jealous." Something like panic flashed in her eyes and Rhys knew exactly what kind of memory would be tugging at her mind.

He rubbed at his face and felt his shoulders drop. "I know that. I do. But, he’s into you, babe. Don’t try to tell me you haven’t noticed."

This time, she looked away. Biting her lip and wringing her fingers. Somehow, like this she looked smaller and almost timid and it was not a sight he wanted to see.

Rhys reached for her hands and entwined their fingers. Once she looked back up at him, Rhys tried to smile.

"I did. Notice, I mean." She bit on her bottom lip and Rhys saw something spark in her eyes. When she spoke next, her voice had turned into a soft, seductive purr. "But I’m yours, Rhys."

Rhys let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her once more. "Hm, that’s what I like to hear."

She chuckled as she nuzzled her face against the soft fabric of his button up shirt and muttered again, "I’m yours, babe, only yours."

One hand held her firmly by the waist, while the other slid into her unbound hair and gently pulled at it until her head tilted back enough for Rhys to kiss her.

"Say it again." Rhys breathed, nipping at her bottom lip, then her jawline until he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue. "I want to hear you say it again."

Feyre shuddered, arching her back and gripping the front of his shirt tightly. "I’m yours."

Rhys bit into her ear and a moan fell from her lips. "Again."

"I’m-" Feyre’s voice cracked as he sharply yanked her hair and placed an open-mouthed kiss down the column of her throat. "yours."

As he kept kissing down, one hand held her tightly by the hair, while the other pulled down the front of her shirt to explore her collar bones and the tops of her breasts. He traced the contours of her body with his lips and tongue and teeth and Feyre’s shuddered beneath his touch, quietly whimpering, "Please, please, please."

"What do you want, Feyre darling?" Rhys asked, biting the swell of her breast and wound his hand tightly around her hair. "Tell me."

"Rhys." Feyre groaned, nails digging into his clothed chest. "Please, stop teasing."

He smiled against her skin and then straightened. Her eyes were glazed over, her lips parted and she looked like the definition of sinful.

And that twisted part of his mind couldn’t help but think that Tarquin might think of Feyre like this. Might secretly imagine her to look at him like this. Full of want and desperate for his touch.

He let out a soft growl and pulled Feyre towards the settee in the middle of the room. She let him guide her, but ran her hands up his arms, down his chest and tried to slip into his pants.

Rhys clicked his tongue and grabbed her by her shoulders, turning her around and pushing her down until she was kneeling on the settee and her back arched as she looked over her shoulder to face him.

Rhys didn’t waste time. He slipped his hands around her hips, finding the buttons of her jeans and then pulled them and her underwear down to her ankles. "Spread your legs for me, darling." He said, running one hand up her back, pulling her shirt up as he did so.

Feyre’s knees parted and she shifted only to take off her shirt.

"Your bra, too." Rhys commanded and watched as she unclasped the lacy thing and flung it off her.

Utterly naked before him, Rhys took in the sight of smooth, pale skin. Looked at the curves and dips laid bare before him.

He didn’t think there was a sight as beautiful as this. Feyre on her knees and arms, with her hair spilling down her back. He could even see how her folds were wet and glistening for him.

So, he reached forward, one hand grabbing her ass while the other slipped between her thighs. Feyre moaned at his touch, back arching further.

His fingers gripped her ass hard, kneading the soft flesh as two of his fingers slid up her slit and toyed with her clit.

Her hips bucked and Rhys let go of her ass only long enough to bring his hand down in a sharp slap. Feyre moaned and his fingers pressed harder against her clit, rubbing roughly.

"Who do you belong to, Feyre?" Rhys asked, his hand gently running over the spot he had spanked.

Feyre rotated her hips, tipping her head back and trying to look at him. "You."

Rhys spanked her again. Hitting the same spot, only harder and Feyre groaned, letting her head fall forward. "Say it louder."

"I’m yours, Rhys." Feyre gasped and her words turned into another moan as Rhys struck again. Her skin began to turn pink and he gently rubbed the spot until he could feel the heat rising to the surface.

"That’s right." Rhys muttered, the two fingers at her clit rubbing hard and fast. He stopped as soon as Feyre lifted her hips higher and she let out a frustrated groan.

Rhys just spanked her again.

Her frustration turned into another moan and she tried to rise up from her position only for Rhys to slide his hand up her back and press her down.

"Rhys, please." Feyre begged, moving her hips back, trying to find his own hips to rub against. "Baby, please. Just fuck me."

He let out a laugh. "Feeling frustrated?"

She didn’t bother to answer, not being able to reach for him, she tried to reach for herself. Her hand met his at the apex of her thighs and Rhys grabbed for them before she could touch her clit.

"You’re mine." Rhys growled.

"I am." She replied, nails digging into his palm. "I just need-"

Rhys spanked her again, causing her to cry out. This time, he didn’t wait long to do it again. She barely stopped twisting, when he hit again. And again. Her skin turned raw and Rhys knew that she was biting her lip, when her next moan came out muffled.

"Do you want me to fuck you, baby?" Rhys asked, his own voice breathless.

"Yes." Feyre cried out, as he struck again. He rubbed his hands gently over the red skin and then let go of her hand to slip his fingers between her folds. This time, she didn’t move and when his fingers found her clit, Rhys pressed his fingertips hard into her skin and drew small circles until Feyre was bucking and shaking and throwing her head back.

She came with a cry, but Rhys didn’t stop. He let go of her only long enough to unbuckle his belt and pull out his cock. He pumped it twice, coating his length with Feyre’s wetness and then pressed against her opening.

She whimpered at the feel of him and Rhys leaned over her, twisting one hand in her hair and cupping one breast with the other. He sheathed himself in her in one long stroke and he felt her muscles contracting at the sudden fullness.

"You feel so good." Rhys muttered, pulling on her hair and watching her back arch. Feyre’s breathing was laboured and when he pulled on her nipple, she pushed against him, impatiently.

Rhys let go of her breast to hold onto her waist. And then he began to move. He didn’t go gentle, didn’t ease into a rhythm that was slow and deep. No, he thrust into her hard and pulled out only to slam back into her.

Her moans filled his ears and each time he yanked on her hair, Feyre begged him to go faster. To go harder. To just fuck her.

And he did, gripping her hips so tightly that it would surely bruise, Rhys fucked her hard. He could feel his release building, felt the tension rising up and when he was sure he would burst at any second, he let go of her only to stroke his cock twice before thick ropes of cum shot out and splattered onto her arched back.

Feyre collapsed as she felt the wetness on her back, gasping for breath and Rhys leaned forward to press a kiss to the tender skin on her ass.

"I love you, babe." He muttered and felt her body shake as she breathlessly chuckled.


End file.
